


when he keeps secrets

by iseemikimouse



Series: The Friend [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen, I'm just saying, Kinda, but mingi is a stubborn shit, hyunjin is hiding things again, injuries, jongho/mingi is only mentioned, mentions of bullying, past bullying, san wants to be hyunjin's friend, tiny mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Once again, Hyunjin does what he does best, hide the very important part of his life from the others. But this time, he kinda needs to. Changbin's safety is way more important that what Hyunjin is going through.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> i was reminded that i needed to put this here. 
> 
> please, if these stories trigger you in any way, don't read them. seriously, don't read them if you think it's going to trigger you in any way or form. these stories aren't going to be too happy. if you chose to read them, then please from the bottom of my heart, be careful. please. 
> 
> okay, now that i have said that, i have become whipped for choi san and that is all. the power of being multifandom, i guess. i've been debating on whether or not to make this is a little chaptered fic or not but i dunno yet. this arc is still going to continue as you'll be able to read. i might but for now, this will be a oneshot. also, so far, this is the LONGEST oneshot for this series at the moment. i wasn't on planning on having this long oneshot but that's just how it worked out. [EDIT: it's now a little chaptered thing bc that's how the planning worked out]
> 
> i think that's all my random facts for this story. 
> 
> oh. as it's now july (i'm a week late, shhhh) updates for this series will be a little spotty as i have a lot of things going on? i have a million stories including one for camp nano, i'm going to see mx and going to missouri at the end of the month, and possibly visiting a friend who is in the hospital. i will try my hardest to keep this set of stories going at least once a week but we'll see. i may surprise myself and continue with the every other day thing. who knows but i thought i would inform y'all. 
> 
> now i think that's everything. 
> 
> enjoy?

Hyunjin has a secret that started a few days ago. 

He’s kept it hidden from his friend group for the sole reason of not wanting to believe what has begun to happen to him. In his mind, if he doesn’t realize the situation, then maybe it’s all part of a dream, a very long and painful dream. 

But of course, everything tends to come when he least expects it to and he least expected his situation when he broke one of his rules. 

He wasn’t supposed to cross into the courtyard where all those meathead assholes like to loom, and he wasn’t supposed to garner the attention of one of the well known bullies. But like all things that happen to Hyunjin, it happened. 

The first day it was catcalling on how pretty he looked (which he fails to see. Him _pretty_? In what world?) and maybe he’d want to come towards them? Hyunjin ignored and moved on, trying to get the words out of his head. He’s a man, after all, he doesn’t need other men catcalling him like this. 

The second day it was more catcalling followed by someone coming up to him and dragging a finger down his forearm. He had never bolted out of the courtyard so fast, leaving the cackling men behind him. He felt disgusted and almost used in a way, his mind a whirl of emotions. Is this how women _felt_ when they get catcalled?

The third and fourth day left him speechless as both times, he was cornered with Sir Asshole coming up to him and asking all sorts of questions. He was uncomfortable, and he wanted to leave, but the man is bigger than he is and more intimidating than anything else. 

Which brings him to today. 

Again Sir Asshole (look, Hyunjin knows he shouldn’t call the man Sir, but he can’t help himself) corners him and smiles brightly, twin dimples showing on one cheek. Hyunjin is frozen in his spot, watching as Sir Asshole’s goons stand next to him with smiles on their faces. They stalk forward, and Hyunjin can tell what’s coming next. 

The next few minutes are things he’ll keep away from his mind as long as he can, but he does know they didn’t touch him sexually. Honestly, he’s not sure if they did then he would Instead, he feels a pelting of fists and hands against his sides. Slurs and other words fly from their lips, but Hyunjin can’t hear them (can’t or won’t. That’s the main question.). If there’s anything else, then he doesn’t know. 

He doesn’t know if he’s screaming or begging the men to stop. Hell, he doesn’t even know when anything started, and when everything ended. He just blinks, and the men are gone, their laughter echoing faintly against the walls. 

Hyunjin lays on the ground, his eyes looking at the sky in wonder. He sees the clouds slowly going by and how bright they are. He questions on how to become a cloud, just floatless, weightless, and is that pain in his side? 

He tries to take in a deep breath, but a sharp pain passes through his body as he lets out a loud groan of discomfort. There are tears in the corner of his eyes because the pain is too much, but he swallows them back and begins to stand, every part of his body screaming in pain. 

He tries not to make a sound, not wanting to bother the other students in the area. He takes a step and pauses. If he didn’t want to disturb the other students, then how did no one notice Hyunjin getting beaten in one of the alleyways of the school? Maybe he really didn’t scream when everything was happening. He’s not sure, and he really doesn’t want to relive any of it. 

With slow steps, he makes his way out of the alley and looks around. There’s not a single soul in sight. He’s not surprised but still tries to keep himself straight. He doesn’t want anyone to see him like this, not yet. He needs to tell one of the other’s first. 

But _should_ he? 

Should he go to them for help with this? 

Would they think less of him because he couldn’t handle something as simple as fighting back? He would sound a little whiny, wouldn’t he? 

The resolve to tell his friends leaves his mind just as fast as it came. He would try to solve this on his own. He’s a man too, and he doesn’t need help with this. He’ll be fine. Right? 

Right?

Walking towards one of the music buildings is a lot harder than Hyunjin would have thought. His body feels like lead, and he wants to lay down, curling his body in itself. He can’t, however. Changbin and Seungmin had called all of them for an important meeting, both of them saying it was essential for all of them to be there. Hyunjin couldn’t miss this meeting of friends. 

There’s a couple of people who give Hyunjin looks along the way, most of them frowning at him. He’s almost to the assigned building when he feels a hand clamp down on his shoulder, the touch firm and unyielding. It reminds Hyunjin of the men in the alleyway, but he pushes it away when he spots worried brown eyes and dark hair streaked in red. 

“Hyunjin?” the person says, causing the said male to smile as much as he can. 

“Sannie hyung,” Hyunjin says, his eyes looking behind him to see a tall man he doesn’t recognize. He too has worry in his eyes. Hyunjin looks back to San. 

“Hyunjin, what’s wrong?” San’s voice is filled with the same worry that matches his eyes. 

Hyunjin shakes his head, a tiny voice in the back of his head begins to quietly scream for Hyunjin to tell San what happened in the alleyway. He pushes the voice away, though, and continues to smile. “Ah, nothing. I’m just sore from… um… working out?” 

“Why does that sound more like a question than an answer?” the tall man asks, his voice almost as deep as Felix’s. 

“Mingi,” San warns before looking back to Hyunjin. “I know we haven’t talked since high school, Jinnie but you know you can come to me.” 

Hyunjin keeps the smile on his face. “I know! And I will if anything pops up. I have to go though, hyung. Maybe we should meet up? I want to see how Honnie is doing.”

San smiles softly, squeezing Hyunjin’s shoulder before finally letting go. He presses his fingers into a soft fist. “Honnie is doing fine,” he says before motioning to Mingi. San’s fingers flatten out. “This is Honnie’s boyfriend, Song Mingi.” 

Mingi’s face turns bright red before he looks away. “Jongho isn’t my boyfriend. I don’t know why you keep saying that.” 

“Not yet.” 

“Choi San!” 

Hyunjin laughs with the two of them, careful not laugh in a way that would pull at his side. It’s an odd feeling, trying to laugh without moving his stomach too much. The pain is sharp and filled with needles causing every inhale of breath to feel almost like he’s continually being stabbed. He tries to stop wincing with every breath he takes, but he can’t stop his face from showing the grimace of pain. San and Mingi throw him more looks of concern, but he ignores them in favor of practicing for the others. 

“Let me know when you’re free,” Hyunjin says as he slowly begins to back away. He’s starting to recognize the look on their faces, and he doesn’t need to be asked questions right now. He’s trying to be strong. 

San watches but doesn’t say anything. He smiles and nods. “Your number still the same?” 

“Yes, Sannie hyung.” 

“Then I’ll text you.” 

Hyunjin waves goodbye and doesn’t look back. He doesn’t need to see the looks coming from San and his friend. Not now. 

There’s not a soul in sight when he enters Changbin’s music building but there never really is, the music producers choosing to live inside of their assigned studios instead of breathing fresh air like a normal human being. He’s careful not to anger any of the stressed out people in their holes as he walks down the hallway. It almost feels like there should be a sign reading “don’t wake the sleeping producer. If you do, expect fingers and kneecaps to be gone”. 

He stares at the stairs and wonders if he would be able to make it all the fifth floor before turning on his heel because no, that task was just as impossible as trying to rock climb with these types of injuries. Maybe before he heads into the room with the others, he should go and check to make sure everything is okay. People have been giving him looks and the way San and Mingi were looking at him was enough for him to realize just maybe there was something on his face. So he goes, wondering what would come first, the elevator or the restroom.

The restroom is first. 

He pushes the door in and goes inside, noting how the door doesn’t close until a few moments after he stares at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t glance to see who came in behind him because it’s the same footsteps that have been following him since he left the two of them in front of the building. He doesn’t say anything as he knows San is a stubborn person. 

San nor Mingi make any movement when they catch Hyunjin’s eyes in the mirror. They wait for him to say something to which he says nothing. 

Instead, he looks in the mirror and notes his features. The same floppy black hair, the same beauty mark under his almond-shaped eyes. Everything is the same, just not the yellowing skin by the corner of his mouth. He winces when he pokes it, mumbling a soft curse under his breath. 

“Lift,” comes San’s voice. 

Hyunjin meets San’s eyes once again, a bright fire burning in them. 

“I’m fine, hyung.” 

“Hwang Hyunjin.” 

“Choi San.” 

San rolls his eyes. “What happened? Don’t give me that ‘I’m sore from working out’ crap. I didn’t believe you the first time, and I’m not going to believe you the second.” 

Hyunjin sighs once again. The louder part of his mind telling him he’s a man. He can take care of himself. _Lie to San,_ it says. _Lie to him._ But then out of nowhere is the quieter voice gaining a much louder voice. _Tell them about the men who won’t leave you alone. Tell them._

He opens his mouth, the tinier voice getting louder and louder. “I fell,” he lies and the two warring voices in his head shut. “It was a nasty fall, I’m telling you.” 

The look on San’s face tells Hyunjin that he doesn’t believe him and for a moment, he wonders if San is really going to point it out. He opens his mouth, but Mingi grabs his arm and squeezes it with a minute shake of his head. 

“Fine,” San snaps. “Let’s see how bad this fall was. You’re limping, Jinnie, that’s why.” 

Hyunjin blinks a couple of times at the statement. He was _limping_ ? He didn’t even _notice_. There must be confusion on his face because San’s expression softens a little. 

“Lift,” he says again, this time, his tone is gentle like he wants to help Hyunjin with what his problem is and for the first time in a really long time, he feels like he’s important enough that someone wants to listen to him and help him with this problem he’s having. 

But the ugly monster tells him that he’s bothering people again and why is San all of a sudden wanting to help him? They didn’t talk much in high school, just in classes but never outside of them. Yeah, the guy was super friendly, very kind, and had this laugh that made other people laugh, but he wasn’t one to go out of his way to help Hyunjin when he needed it. 

“Why?” Hyunjin asks. “Why do you want to see?” 

San looks a little taken back at the questions before a sad chuckle passes through his lips. “Because you’re my friend, Jinnie. You’ve always have been. At least I’ve been your friend.” 

Hyunjin’s mouth forms an ‘O’. 

Maybe it was true. 

While they weren’t together outside of class, they did talk during the lessons they had. If they were in the same classes, then they would always sit together and talk enough for the teachers to pull them apart. Maybe San was the friend Hyunjin didn’t know he had. That thought left him a little guilty, though. How had he not noticed San had wanting to be friends and not just two students who sat together in classr? 

Hyunjin smiles a sheepishly causing San to laugh. 

“We can start again and become real friends this time,” San says, and the smile on Hyunjin’s face is bright. 

“I’d like that.”

“Me too!” Mingi says from his spot by the door. Hyunjin glances over and smiles at the tall man. It’s this action that has Mingi walking over to the two of them and motioning for Hyunjin to do something. It’s only after a couple of seconds Hyunjin realizes he needs to lift his shirt. 

His fingers curl around the hem of his shirt when his phone rings. All three men startle at the sound of the ringing phone, Hyunjin quickly reaching in his pocket to pull out the device. In some kind of miracle, the phone is still in one piece with no cracks or scratches anywhere on the screen that shows Jeongin’s face. 

He smiles towards his new (is San considered a new friend?) friend before answering the call. 

“Hyung, where are you?” comes Jeongin’s voice. “Changbin hyung is waiting. You’re the last one.” 

A jolt runs through Hyunjin because for the few short minutes he was talking to San and Mingi and making new friends, he had _forgotten_ about what Changbin needed to talk about. The guilt from earlier increases and sits in the pit of his stomach. 

“I’m coming, Innie. I had to make a quick stop to the restroom on the first floor. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes,” Hyunjin says, rushing his words. 

“Okay. Just hurry. It seems to be really important. Chan hyung looks like he’s about to go and fight.” 

Fight? “I’m coming.” 

The line clicks. 

He looks to San and Mingi and tries not to grimace at their expressions. 

“I have to go. Changbin hyung called a meeting of some sort, and he needs me there,” he says lamely as he pockets his phone. “I really should get going.” 

San doesn’t look like he wants to let Hyunjin go, but he nods and sighs once more. “Where’s your apartment?” he asks. “Or do you live on campus?” 

“Apartment?” 

“Where?” 

“Deokhee?” 

“Number?” 

“4419?”

San nods. “My last class ends at 7:45. I’ll be at your apartment by 8 to look at those bruises.” 

Surprise writes itself on Hyunjin’s face. “Wha-” 

“Go before they call again,” San says. 

Hyunjin can only nod and exit the restroom. He doesn’t understand what just happened, but he doesn’t have time to really dwell on the feeling. He needs to go. 

As quickly as he can, he makes his way to the elevator, impatiently waiting for the ding. He boards it with no problem and takes a couple of moments it travels, to take a deep breath and steel himself for what’s about to come. It didn’t take long for him to reach the designated floor. 

He takes a deep breath and tries to walk as straight as he can without showing the others he’s limping. Since San had said something, he notices how every time he walks, his body does feel like it’s tipping. How he hadn’t noticed before was something far beyond him. 

He’s happy enough that his limp doesn’t show when he opens the door to Changbin’s studio. 

The first thing he notices is the long table that is typically filled with recording equipment has Chan and Woojin sitting on top of it, their legs kicking at the air. The equipment is put away on a shelf which has Jeongin is leaning against, his expression one Hyunjin has never seen before. His gaze remains towards where Changbin sits, and Seungmin stands. Seungmin’s fingers gently massage the older’s shoulders as he glances over to where Felix, Jisung, and Minho sit on the ratty couch. No one but Changbin looks at Hyunjin when he enters. 

Hyunjin stops the gasp that leaves his mouth as he looks at the blue and purple bruise on the side of his face. The injury is large enough to almost cover his entire face minus his eye. The image is haunting to Hyunjin as Changbin’s eyes are bright red like he’s been crying the whole time. 

Gently, Hyunjin closes the door and crosses the room, squatting down in front of Changbin. His side screams at him, but the last thing on Hyunjin’s mind is his own pain. He reaches out and gently touches the side of Changbin’s face, causing the older to flinch away from his touch. 

“Binnie hyung?” Hyunjin says quietly, “what happened?” 

Changbin opens and closes his mouth like he wants to say something, but instead, he stays nothing and shakes his head. Jeongin scoffs from where he stands, causing Hyunjin to throw a dirty look over his shoulder. 

“I fell,” he says, and Hyunjin feels the ice in his veins. His entire body suddenly feels cold, like he’s been standing outside in below-freezing temperatures. “I’m okay, though.” 

“Hyung,” Hyunjin starts, wondering if this is what San was just feeling. “That’s not a bruise from falling.” 

Changbin looks into Hyunjin’s eyes and pleads with the taller to believe him, but all Hyunjin does is shake his head. 

“He won’t say anything,” comes Felix’s voice. “He’s been oddly stubborn about who hit him.” 

Hyunjin looks away from Changbin and where Felix sits on the couch, leaning against Minho. “Do you know anything?” 

“No.” 

“We can’t make him talk,” Woojin says. “If he says that he fell the-” 

“Hyung, we can’t,” Hyunjin says quietly before looking back to Changbin who looks away from his eyes. “Changbin hyung, please. We just want to help.” 

Changbin shakes his head, a wince taking place on his face and Hyunjin understands. He really does. His hyung doesn’t want to drag other people into something he thinks he can handle on his own but what’s it going to take for Changbin to realize they only want to protect Changbin from this happening again. (Hyunjin knows he should say something about his side, but _right now that’s not important, brain_. Changbin needs help.) 

Hyunjin takes Changbin’s hands in his and forces the older boy to look at him. When Changbin does, Hyunjin takes a deep breath and spills the words out of his mouth. 

“Listen, Changbinnie hyung,” he begins. “I know it’s hard to say who did this to you, I really do because it was hard for me. It was hard for me to tell my friends when I was being bullied, but they did everything in their power to make sure I was safe. Granted, there’s not much a few middle schoolers could have done to some high school students, but they did their best. 

“They honestly helped so much that I couldn’t believe it. These people spent so much time trying to make sure that everything was okay with me. They held my hand and left me alone when I asked. They distracted me when I needed it and talked to me when I wanted to talk. 

“Telling them was the scariest and the best thing I could have done. Yes, I lost a couple of friends, but here, we know better than to just leave someone in need. We’re your friends, hyung. We just want to help you.” Hyunjin takes a deep breath at the end of his, but it’s enough time for Changbin to really look deep in his eyes before he burst into tears and spilled the secrets he held so deep. 

He speaks about some of the older students coming into his space and picking on him if he messed up on a song or even the treatment he received when he was working on a project with someone else. He talks about how his group also started picking on him because the music he’s producing wasn’t something they liked and while it broke Hyunjin’s heart, the feeling of guilt sitting at the base of his stomach travels to his head. 

_What a hypocrite_ , he thinks to himself. _Here you are talking about getting bullied when you were younger, and you know what it can do to a person, and you’re going to pretend that your side is nothing._ He pauses in his thoughts. Now is _NOT_ the time.

“-it’s my fault, isn’t it?” Changbin finishes. 

“Nothing is your fault,” Hyunjin says quickly, everyone in the room surprised on the sheer anger in his voice. He doesn’t know where it came from, but it’s there. “None of this is your fault, hyung. Never think that. The people who did this to you are nothing but assholes who are jealous pieces of shit.” 

The room turns silent at Hyunjin’s words but only for a few seconds. 

“Changbin, names,” Chan says, his voice darker than anything Hyunjin has heard before. 

“Hyung,” Changbin snaps his head towards the angry Australian man, but Chan is having none of it. 

“I want the names, Seo Changbin,” Chan says again. 

Changbin swallows before he gives them. Chan breathes through his teeth before settling angry eyes on Hyunjin, but Hyunjin doesn’t need to be told anything. Instead, he stands up from his crouching position to which his side screams at him in thanks. Gently, he pulls Changbin from the chair and cradles his tiny hyung in his arms. 

“Come on, Binnie hyung,” he says. “I have a movie at home that we can watch.” 

No one follows the two of them as they walk out of the studio nor do either one of them speak when the sound of a loud shout comes from inside. 

The walk from Changbin’s studio to Hyunjin’s apartment takes no time at all, the two of them walking in a comfortable silence. Hyunjin asks questions at first, most of them about Changbin’s classes to which the older only gives him one-word answers. 

It’s in this silence he wonders when he couldn’t think of anything to say to his older friend. Where were those questions about the stars in the sky or even the odd ones Hyunjin would typically ask? It’s like everything emptied in his mind with the only thing he could really focus on was the fact that he needs to make Changbin feel a little bit better. Damn his own pain.

He’s able to get Changbin to his apartment where he tells the older to wait while he goes to get something cold for his face. Changbin only sits on the couch and stares at the painting in the living room. 

Hyunjin’s thankful for the icemaker that came with his fridge, his mother making sure he always had a way to ice his hands when he needed to. As he prepares Changbin’s ice, his side begins to throb, and a low hiss passes through his teeth. He looks to a slightly dazed Changbin before lifting his shirt and pressing a couple of fingers to the massive green and purple bruise on his side. He yelps, slamming his hand against the counter because _holy fuck that HURT_. 

“Jinnie?” comes Changbin’s voice. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” he says after a couple of breaths. “I just walked into the corner of the table.” 

Footsteps come towards the kitchen. “Are you sure?” 

Hyunjin looks up and smiles at Changbin. “I’m positive. You know how it is. The pain will go away shortly.” 

Changbin nods before flicking his eyes to the ice bag. Hyunjin picks it up and gently places it on Changbin’s face, the older flinching away from the cold. Hyunjin chuckles. 

“Keep it there for a bit,” he says, wrapping his hand around Changbin’s wrist and pulling him to his room. 

Pushing the other to the bed, he walks to his tv and stares at the mountain of movies he has. He knows Changbin won’t care which one he picks, his mind everywhere and anywhere at once. With a hum, Hyunjin picks one and pops it in. 

He sits next to the other, wrapping his arms around Changbin’s shoulders. Changbin places his head against Hyunjin’s chest, the ice feeling cool against some of the bruises it touches. Hyunjin tries really hard not to let out a low hiss at Changbin’s weight to which he’s surprised at himself when nothing passes through his lips. 

He waits a couple of moments, watching the pictures as they fly by before his eyelids begin to grow heavy. He’s trying to not fall asleep as he needs to keep Changbin company before the others come and get him, but his body and his mind are tired from today. Too many things have happened, and almost all of them are bad. 

“Jinnie,” Changbin whispers, causing him to startle awake. 

“Hyung?” 

“Are you sure it’s not my fault?” 

Hyunjin stays silent for a moment. He thinks back to the conversations his old friends used to have with him. They would always take a day to sit him down and to really talk about the situations Hyunjin went through. If there was something negative during the week, they would make sure Hyunjin fully understood that nothing happening was his fault. They would always call is drawings better than anything else they had seen before and complement anything he did right. They would be the ones calling the people who liked to pick and throw punches at his face, the assholes of the century because can’t they see that Hwang Hyunjin was one of the _kindest_ people in the world? (Hyunjin _kind_ ? In what _fucking_ world is Hwang Hyunjin _kind_ ? He’s one of the most selfish people he knows and really Hyunjin? Now is _not_ the time for this.)

“I’m sure hyung,” Hyunjin says. 

Changbin sighs. “You were bullied?” 

“Yes,” he says, the throb on his side and his old friend’s echo all over his body. “But I had such an amazing support system that those bullies got what they deserved.” He trails off, hoping Changbin doesn’t notice.

“But?” 

Hyunjin puts his head against the wall and stares at the tv. “But I couldn’t help but feel a little bad. What in their life was so horrible that they had to do what they did? I was a stress reliever, and that was that. Yes their words and their punches hurt but if they were able to feel better about themselves and I wanted to hel-” 

“Don’t finish that sentence Hwang Hyunjin,” Changbin growls, and Hyunjin laughs. 

“I know,” he says, fond memories passing through his mind. He wonders how his middle school friends are doing now. “It’s what my friends used to tell me. “ 

Changbin turns over and takes a long hard look at him. He doesn’t say anything causing Hyunjin to begin to fidget from where he’s sitting. The staredown is a little uncomfortable as Hyunjin believes Changbin is looking into his soul and seeing him for the first time. It’s an odd feeling for Hyunjin, one he thought he would never experience.

He opens his mouth to say something when the doorbell rings followed by a series of loud knocks. His eye contact with Changbin is broken when he stands up, forcing the music producer to stay on the bed. 

When he opens his front door, he’s met with a satisfied looking Chan and Felix. He grins at Hyunjin before making his way into Hyunjin’s apartment and rushing to Hyunjin’s room, calming that Changbin wasn’t going to have a problem with his bullies anymore. Changbin can only smile and lift up his bag filled with water in celebration. 

Changbin’s gaze flicks to Hyunjin who beams at him.

The smile on Changbin’s face is soft enough for Hyunjin to want to turn away because he hadn’t seen that look sent to him in a really long time and his insides began to feel warm. He twists his body away to hide his face when a searing pain flashes through his side, and yeah, he forgot about his own bruises and his own bullying problem. His face contorts into one of pain before he notices Changbin’s worried gaze. 

_Play it off, Hyunjin._

And he does. 

He smiles back to Changbin before clamping Chan on the shoulder and berating his hyung for the blood on his knuckles. Changbin’s stare is heavy against his back, but Hyunjin pays no mind to it. 

His apartment becomes empty a couple of hours later, Felix claiming Changbin needs to rest and his plushie is at their own apartment. (There’s the ugly voice in the back of his head, again, that says Changbin used to have an emergency plushie here when he used to spend time over at the apartment. But as soon as it comes, the other one says _hush_ , and it’s forgotten again.) He waves goodbye to the three of them, Chan going back to the university dorms where the others were doing damage control. 

His apartment is silent once again, minus the sounds of his breathing. 

Changbin is going to be okay, and the people picking on him are going to be punished for what they did. Everything was going to be okay. 

He smiles to himself and takes a couple of steps towards his kitchen as his body relaxes. It’s the relaxation that has Hyunjin’s legs feeling like jelly when he finally falls to the ground. He lands on his injured side with a loud shout causing tears to prick behind his eyes. He takes a couple of deep breaths as he lays on the floor. Very carefully, he pulls his shirt up, hissing at the cold floor touching his skin. The floor acts like his ice pack, and for that, he’s grateful he doesn’t need to get up to get an ice pack. 

The back of his mind tells him that he’s going to be in a lot of pain when he finally stands because the floor is no place for someone to be lying down on when they’re hurt. But all reason flies out the window because the floor is just so cold. 

He doesn’t know how long he stays on the ground, his eyes almost closing at the sheer tiredness of today. He takes a deep breath, and his eyes finally shut. 

  
  


(He’s woken up a little time later by a knock on his door. It’s frantic knocking, almost like the person on the other side of the door is worried Hyunjin has hurt himself even more. He doesn’t remember locking the entrance to which he lets out a shout that the door is open. He closes his eyes again. 

A few seconds later, it’s thrown open, causing his eyes to snap back open. There’s a shout of his name followed by gentle hands picking him up. Blinking a couple of times, he notices the red streaks in the person’s hair, and his mind makes a connection. San did say he was going to be coming to his apartment later. It must have been around that time. 

“Sannie hyung,” Hyunjin says a little woozy. “I forgot you were coming. ’m a little sleepy, so I can’t get you drinks and things.” 

“Shh, Jinnie,” San says instead. “Sleep then.” 

There’s a feeling of contentment in his gut when he closes his eyes for the last time that night. He’s warm and gentle hands against his scalp feel nice. For the first time in forever, Hyunjin doesn’t feel alone when he sleeps.)


	2. interlude one

Hyunjin huffs when he crosses his arms over his chest, giving San the dirtiest look he can muster. The older only smiles at him, his eyes crinkling into little crescent moons. He pats Hyunjin’s head and walks out of his bedroom, yelling Mingi’s name and questioning if the food is ready. 

Hyunjin sighs, trying not to move too much from his spot on the bed. For the past couple of days, San and Mingi have been going over to Hyunjin’s apartment, making sure the art student doesn’t move from his bed, both of them claiming that his bruises are just as crucial as Changbin’s. 

It frustrates him because his bruises aren’t that important. He’s been through all of this before, and he knows what to do, but all of this is new to Changbin. He can’t just idly sit by letting his bruises heal when he can help. He can’t be that useless in this situation. 

He’s been trying to explain it San, but the older man isn’t having any of it. 

“Hyunjin, you need to rest,” is the only thing San says, smiling at the younger. “And then you can worry about Changbin. Those bruises will get worse if you don’t take care of them.” 

And not just that. He can’t even work on the project that he has with Jisung. They’re nowhere near done, the painting still missing information while there’s an essay that needs to be written. 

Oh, dear  _ gods _ , the essay. He’d forgotten about the essay, but it should be fine, right? Jisung is the one who was going to write the essay while Hyunjin painted the sunflower. 

“You’re thinking too hard,” comes Mingi’s voice when he walks in with a tray of food, kimbap and kimchi jjigae from the smell of the spices, his favorites. (San had asked the first day he was here. He was going to cook but got upset at Hyunjin when he opened the fridge with a single water bottle inside. He even commented on how clean it looked and was wondering when the last time Hyunjin had cleaned it. But that fascination soon left when Hyunjin said it had been more than a month since that time.) “What’s on your mind?” 

Hyunjin shrugs. “School.” 

“You shouldn’t worry about that right now. Just focus on healing a little bit, yeah?” 

Mingi places the tray on the side table, handing Hyunjin his bowl with a spoon. They smile at each other before Mingi leaves the room, presumably to get his food.

It’s different, being taken care of instead of taking care of someone. He doesn’t know if he likes the feeling, but he keeps that thought to himself, not wanting to anger or sadden his new friends. 

He sips on the soup, smiling at the taste and glancing at his phone. He’s been trying to get a hold of Changbin to see if there is anything he needs, but no one answers him. Most of the time, his messages are left on read, or if someone answers the phone, they say they’ll call him back shortly. They never do. 

And he knows they’re all out and about doing things with each other thanks to social media (there was that one post showing smiling faces, the brightest on Changbin’s face, and the caption All I need to feel better. Would fight for all of them.) but there’s never a mention of or to him. 

And while the thought of being forgotten would generally be a little depressing to others, he doesn’t think much of it at the moment as San and Mingi come in, each of them holding their bowls and plates of food. They don’t say anything as they sink on the bed near Hyunjin. 

“Were you able to get a hold of Changbin?” Mingi asks after a few minutes, stuffing a piece of kimbap into his mouth. Chewed pieces of carrots fly out, causing Hyunjin to snort in amusement and San to give him a look of disgust. “You’ve been trying for the past couple of days.” 

Hyunjin chews his food, hiding his smile behind his hand, having been told one too many times that his smile is too broad and he shows too many teeth. He glances at his phone, the screen remaining dark save for the past couple of times San has texted him. He lowers his hand while the smile slips off his face. 

“No,” he says. “But I’m sure soon.” He says this with a smile, ignoring the look San gives him. 

“I don’t-” Mingi elbows San in the ribs and Hyunjin continues to smile. 

Hyunjin isn’t stupid despite what the rest of the world thinks. He knows San doesn’t like his friends, the older’s distaste showing when he explained the black canvas in the corner. He snarled when Hyunjin told what happened that day and friends don’t do that to friends. Friends don’t just forget about plans with another. 

Hyunjin had told him it was alright and mistakenly told San it wasn’t the first time. The look on the vocal major’s face was laughable at best, but of course, Hyunjin didn’t laugh. Instead, he tried to make up some excuse about their actions, but San didn’t have it. Since that conversation, the brunette hasn’t brought up Hyunjin’s friends again. Instead, he avoided the subject altogether or pretended they didn’t exist. 

And maybe that’s a good thing. 

Hyunjin doesn’t want to think about the time when his friends will meet his new ones. While yes, Changbin and the others are protective of their own, something tells the injured man that San and his lot are a lot worse. 

But maybe he’s a little grateful. 

“Hyunjinnie,” Mingi calls out with a bright smile on his face. “What’s your favorite color?” 

Hyunjin returns the smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided that this is going to be a little chaptered fic. i apologize for not updating it for a bit as i was actually editing another story of mine and those chapters are some of the longest that i've even done. 
> 
> so the reason why this one is so short is because this is an interlude. there will be other interludes in this fic and most if not all of them are going to be with san and company. so yeah. 
> 
> i think that's all. 
> 
> please be on the look out for the next chapter as i'm working on this now and i'm trying to get it done before i leave to dallas to see mx and take my mini vacation to missouri. but we'll see. anyways, until the next time. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> !!! if someone you know is being bullied please either help them or tell someone. you WILL be helping them in more ways than you can imagine. !!!
> 
> twitter: @iseemikimouse
> 
> cc: @iseemikimouse


End file.
